radiorebelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
We Ended Right
'We Ended Right 'é uma música do filme, é cantada por Debby Ryan, Chase Ryan e Chad Hively, no filme, é tocada, quando Tara se sente mal pela identidade da misteriosa da Rebelde da Rádio estar causando confusão e o baile ser cancelado por causa dela. Letra Woah oh oh (2x) Woah oh oh oh oh I step back, Take a look in your direction, Seeing the reflection The same single man That had taken you for granted Like water in the desert I didn't think you had it But i guess it had to happen Staring at the glass eyes in a trance As you walk through the grass With my shadow in the past And i know That this moment gonna last my life Why? 'cause it happens all the time Don't throw it all away with everything Woah oh I want you back here Can't you see? Please refrain from opening skies Your time came with the rain But now it's dry It'll take more than just time We ended right as you cut the sides With knives of lies Woah oh oh (2x) Woah oh oh oh oh I know it doesn't matter 'Bout everything else and I told you once again 'Cause your mind is pretty sick Yeah you noticed what i did But do i deserve this? Okay, maybe yes, So it's probably the end But think about the truth All i gave to you Never once a lie no Not a single time Not until tonight And that's where you are so right To put up a fight and leave me all alone With your goodbyes I won't throw it all away with everything Woah oh I want you back here Can't you see? Please refrain from opening skies Your time came with the rain But now it's dry It'll take more than just time We ended right as you cut the sides With knives of lies And i know i did you wrong, But now it's said and done And i'm sorry I am sorry Yeah i took and broke your heart And your world was torn apart But i'm sorry I am sorry Yeah i know i did you wrong, But now it's said and done And i'm sorry I am sorry Yeah i took and broke your heart And your world was torn apart But i'm sorry I am sorry Woah oh oh (4x) I need you so, you need to know We ended right, but why? Please refrain from opening skies Your time came with the rain But now it's dry It'll take more than just time We ended right as you cut the sides With knives of lies Please refrain from opening skies Your time came with the rain But now it's dry It'll take more than just time We ended right as you cut the sides With knives of lies I need you so, you need to know We ended right Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da Trilha Sonora